Forgiveness
by EternalRose2797
Summary: Lily and James were fighting again, it was after the mudblood incedent. What happens if Snape stands up for her and then asks for forgiveness? LEP/SS Oneshot complete


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did this wouldn't be under FANfiction

**Forgiveness:** Lily and James were fighting again, it was after the mudblood incedent. What happens if Snape stands up for her and then asks for forgiveness?

"Potter for the last time I will not go out with you!" Lily Evans was once again rejecting James, albeit not very queitly. "For the LAST time I won't go out with you I would rather date the squid!" Lily and James were just outside the entrance hall.

"Come on Lils, you don't mean that." James pleaded.

"Leave her alone, Potter." Snape started sneering at James approaching the fighting duo. He saw the moment ofsurprise in Lily's eyes.

"What did you say Snivellus?"

"Leave her alone." Severus knew Lily would be mad. But he really did not care. He just wanted her to understand he was sorry, that he knew what he did was wrong, and that it wasn't him.

"Snape stay out of this." Lily snapped at him. Snape just continued to glare at Potter and said,

"No Lily, if you want him to leave you alone, heck, he'll leave you alone. Leave now, Potter." They were staring each other down Lily was stuck in the middle trying to break it up.

"No. You leave us alone." James practically growled.

"Why would I leave you with her if she clearly doesn't want to be left alone with you." Snape said sneering but acting calm about it.

"Levicorpus." James said and Snape's foot shot above him dangling him in mid air.

"James Potter put him down or you will regret it!"

"Oh Lils, come on." James put on his best puppy face.

"Don't call me Lils." She sneered. Put him down or I will hex you."

"I'm not scared of you Lily." James said looking her in the eye. She raised an eyebrow and started to raise her wand.

"Fine. Liberacorpus." she lowered her wand her. "Bye Snivellus. Bye Evans." James stalked off huffing.

"Thanks Lily." Snape said after his feet were firmly on the ground.

"You can thank me by leaving me alone." She responded. His eyes showed a moment of hurt. "You are not going to get an apology Snape. Go hangout with the other junior Death Eaters." Lily started to walk away mumbling something about idiots.

"Lily." he started walking toward her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait." she stopped stunned not knowing what to do. "I apologize for everything. I shouldn't have called you a mudblood." Snape said. She gasped at the use of the word. Then realized he had her hand and had been slowly leading her to a secluded corner near the lake. She tugged out of his grip.

"Where are you taking me." She asked through her teeth.

"Somewhere where I can talk to you, explain to you, everything."

"You don't care I might not want to hear excuses?"

"I do, but I..." he looked away. "I don't want to be hurt." he mumbled it unclearly.

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to be hurt Lily. I hurt you and I guess I deserve hurt but I still don't want it." she looked at him.

"I'll hear you out." He lead her down into an area with a log underneath a tree. The lake was a couple feet away but what made it so special was the fact there were fairies in the tree. She gasped as the lights shined and sparkled. He smirked at her reaction but remained calm.

"I know I've already said sorry and I'll say it another millions times if thats what it takes to get you to forgive me. I can't live without you Lily you are my best friend but the reasons I had were I wanted to fit in, I wanted my house to truly be my home. But what I didn't get was that I wasn't like them. They fear and despise the unknown, muggles and mudbloods being two of them. But that's what makes me different I get muggleborns. I don't hate them, I can't, I'm in love with one, Lily." They looked each other in the eye Onyx meeting Emerald, dark and benevolent. When they met it was as if there was no time. "I'm in love with you." she looked down.

"How could you have said that, how could you have hurt me then?" She asked. He put his hand underneath her chin lifting her head and as their eyes met he said,

"Because you always hurt the ones you love the most." She leaned over and kissed him.

"That was one of the truest things I have ever heard. I really like you, Severus." She said honestly.

"Will you... Will you go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?" He asked her hoping she would not break his heart.

"Of course."She smiled.

They started the journey back up the castle once they had gotten off the trail to their spot, Lily grabbed his hand and put her head in the crook of his neck. Walking back together they both knew that even though Snape's few friends and Lily's many were not going to be happy, they knew that as long as they had each other they could get through anything. With that the childhood friends united once again becoming more than that.

END

AN: I hope you enjoyed. I tweaked this I do have the original version but this one has a lot more depth. I'm sort of annoyed cause when editing I forgot to save and had to rewrite about half but Read and Review.


End file.
